Good Luck Teddy
by That1bandgeek24
Summary: Teddy Duncan has always been the perfect daughter, will all that change when Spencer gets her pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Teddy POV

How could this happen? Spencer and I have our futures ahead of us. How could we have been so stupid.I mean iwas mostly my fault. I thought about protection and though' Ah, it's not like anything is going to happen.'- Big mistake. Well that had basically jinxed me. Now I'm pregnant.

I sat in bed being miseralbe. I had been throwing up all week and tossing and turning in my sleep. So far the only people who knew about my pregnancy are Spencer, the School nurse, Ivy, and my docter.

Finally I had to get out of bed and face the day. I put on my dark wash jeans with a sparkely white tank top and a black cardigan.

When I got upstairs Mom was sitting on the couch with Dad and Toby ,Charlie was coloring. PJ had come over for breakfast like always ,and Gabe was sitting playing a video game. I smiled when I saw this. If only they knew the bomb Spencer and I would have to drop soon.

When I got to school Spencer and Ivy were waiting for me.I smiled a faint smile as I walked up to them and we all walked to first period.

After first priod the day went on and carried onto the middle of fourth period- lunch. As the three of us walked down the hall to the cafiteria I caught a wiff of the hotdogs and I had to run to the bathroom. I could the clicking of Ivy's heels behind me as I ran full speed and bent over the toilet

I could hear Ivy coming in the room and felt her pulling my hair back. Oh what would I do with out her?

After my morning sickness attack I went to lunch with Spencer and we ate outside. The sun shining made the morning sickness suddenly dissapper.

School ended a few hours later and I climbed into my car and drove home with Spencer driving behind me.

When we walked in my house I was shocked by what I saw. There sat Mr. and Mrs. Walsh and my parents sitting on the couch both with mad looks on their faces. This could only mean one thing... Our parents know about the baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Good Luck Teddy Chapter 2 - The Encounter

Teddy POV

I cried as our parents sat and yelled at us. I couldn't believe they could yell at us for so long. I cried the whole time with Spencer by my side. I think I even saw a tear slide down Spencer's cheek. This was bad. This was the first time I had ever been yelled at by my parents in _years._

Our parents finally stopped yelling at us when Toby started crying and Charlie woke up from her was decided that I would stay with Spencer and his family for the night to let my parents cool off. I drove Ed to Spencer's with my glittery overnight bag in the back seat along with my bookbag.

When I knocked on the door Spencer opened it and let me in. When his parents saw me they smiled a slight smile and turned back to what they were reading.

Spencer POV

It was about two in in the morning when I weoke up. I ahd felt something wet hitting the bed. When I pulled the covers up I was horror struck with what I saw. Teddy was laying on her side and blood was coming out onto the bed. I knew that pregnant women didn't get their period so there was only one thing that could be happening, Teddy was having a misscarrige.

Panic over came me as I looked at the blod pooling onto the bed. Finally I snaped and went over to Teddy.

"Teddy, Teddy wake up, please you have to wake up." I begged as she groggly opened her eyes. Teddy then felt the blood I think because she looked down and burst into tears.

"Spencer we have to get to the hospital ."Teddy said in between her tears.

"MOM DAD GET IN HERE!" I called to my parents.

As I was helping Teddy get out of bed my parent s burst into the room in a panic.

"Spencer ,honey wahts...?" Mom stopped talikg dead i her tracks when she sawe Teddy and all the blood.

"I'll call the Duncans." Dad said rushing out of the room.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Teddy POV

This couldn't be happening, I haven't even heard the heartbeat. I already bought a cute little onsie. Now all that's down the drain. I cried and cried as Spencer and I rode in the ambulience. What was worse was seeiung the tears in Spencer's eyes and the blood.

When we got to the hospital they immeditaly rushed me into the emergency department and gave me medical attention. Everything then started to go foggy. Finally I passed out.

()()()()(()()()()()((((()()()()()()(()()()()()((((()()

Whe I woke up everybody was surrounding Spencer had his head laid on my stomach. Mom and Dad looked like tyhey had both seen a goust and PJ and Gabe were sittign looking ou the window in the room.

"Spencer...?" I asked as I tried to sit up.

Spencer's head picked up and he gave me the best smile he could manage without a tear running down his soaked cheeks.

"The, the baby d-did I...?" I couldn't bring myself to say _lose _or_ miscarrie._

Spencer hung his head and whispered something. I'm guessing it was the word yes because our mothers started crying. That's when I lost it and I started crying harder then last night. Spencer crawled into the bed with me and we cried together holding each other and soaking our faces with the tears.

The next day Spencer and I were getting ready to leave the hospital when I got a pang of nasua. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. It's probraly just the nerves.

_Little did Teddy know, that's not it._


	3. Chapter 3

Good Luck Teddy Ch. 3- Relization and new Discovries

Teddy Pov

It had been a month sense I lost the baby. I had puked a few times these few weeks, but that's to be expected. Spencer and I still cry sometimes.I mean We lost the little baby the we both created, a part of the both of us. Just looking at the onsie and the first scan picture makes me sad.

ONE WEEK LATER

I was done throwing up when something hit me. If I wasn't pregnant then why hadn't my period come? I shrugged it off thinking it was stress. That's when I went to my closet and couldn't fit into my favroite jeans. When I went in front of the mirror I looked and saw a bump on my stomach. That's weird, I mean when I gain weight, you don't get it a bump, it just makes your stomach bigger. That's whenI ran for my bathroom.

Luckly, I had had an extra pregnancy test from my pregnancy so I took the test.

After three minutes passed I looked at the test, it was positive. I'm pregnant, still. The feeling of joy that shot throgh we was un explainable.

"Mom get down here quick I asked as you can!" I excalimed looking in the mirror.

"Teddy, Teddy what is it?" Mom asked .

"I'm still pregnant." I said as I showed her the pregnbancy test andth my baby bump pluse adding in the facts like still having morning sickness and not getting my period.

Mom didn't really looked surprised. When I showed her the scan again when she asked for it, and confirmed what I had thought, I was orginally pregnant with twins and I only misscarried one of them. This might had been the best news I had ever heard.

Then I heard Gabe yell down the stairs that Spencer was here. I yelled back to let dow so we could tell him the news.

SPOV

When I went to Teddy's room Mrs. Duncan and Teddy were both smiling and looking at Teddy in the mirror. I had to think quick. What was diffrent? Her hair? No, it was still long, blonde, and wavy. She was wearing her blue sweats and volleyball t-shirt. So, the clothes weren't 's diffrent about her?

That's when Teddy saw me and the grin on her face grew even wider.

"Spencer, it was twins I only miscarried one of them. I took a test and it came out positive. Spence, we're still having a baby." Teddy said the pulled her shirt up so that you could see the slight bump that was forming on her stomach.

A huge smile sread across my face and that's when I went to Teddy, forgeting that was in the room and kissed her on the lips and let my hands land on her stomach. On my baby, no on_ our_ baby.


	4. Chapter 4

Good Luck Teddy Chapter 4- The Gender and names choosing.

Teddy POV

It'd been about two months sense I found out I'm still pregnant. Today we have the scan to find ou the gender of the baby.

As Spencer and I rode in his truck I couldn't stop smiling. I mean sure, being pregnant as a teen isn't good and it's hard hearing the name calling and mean jokes, but I know it'll all be worth it when I have my baby in my arms.

When we were seated in the waiting area I was almost bouncing in my seat. The excitement of finding out the gender was all too thrilling.

When we go into the scan room I was just then begining to panic. What if I lose this baby? What is something goes wrong.?

When the docter walked in she asked me a few questions like "How much weight have you gained?" "When were you last sexually active" (embarrassing) and the infamous " Would you like to know the gender," (yes)

Whe the scan started I was so thrilled. The gell was cold, but worth it to hear my baby's heartbeat and see my baby.

"You wanted you wanted to know the gender right?" The docter asked as she moved the wand across my bulging stomach.

"Yes." Spencer and I both said.

"It seems that you having a girl." The docter said. I smiled like crazy along with Spencer who had a tears welling in his eyes.

Later that night Spencer and I were sitting in my room when I relized that we didn't have a name picked out for her yet.

"Spencer we have to name her." I spoke smiled and raised himself so that he was sitting in a indian style position.

"Okay so, do you want to chose the first name and I can coose the middle?" I asked as Spencer stroked my hand.

"Sure."

"I already have the name I want to be the middle name to be." I said.

" Well I know what I want the first name to be." Spencer said.

"We should both say the names on three." Spencer suggested. (_ spencer __teddy_)

"One"

"Two."

_"Three."_

_"Melissa._

_"Heaven_."

Hmmm, Melissa Heaven Walsh? I love it.


	5. Chapter 5

Good Luck Teddy Chapter 5 - New House and The Nursery

Teddy POV

It was about a week later when Spencer and I went looking for houses. Spencer's parents had told us to pick a house out on them.

We looked at sevral houses until we found the perfect house. It was gray with black trimming and had a huge backyard. The house was in the school district and right down the block from my house.

The inside was modern. The kitchen was a bashe color with dark wood cabnets and granit countertops. There's a half bath and the livingroom is a pretty coffe color. There's a lounge area in the front of the house and it's a brown. The dinning room connects the kitchen and the lounge area. Upstairs is simple. It has three bedrooms all with their own bathrooms and window seats. It's perfect.

We started moving our stuff into the house a few days later and it wa awesome. I can already picture Melissa playing in the yard and sleeping in her room. We started setting up the nursery. It's purple with white furniture and butterfly themed. It was actually funny watching Spencer trying to put the crib together. Everything is perfect...for now.


	6. Chapter 6

Good Luck Teddy Chapter 6- The first time and a big surprise

Spencer POV

I was just getting home from work when I heard Teddy squeal from the livingroom. I love the sound od her happiness and the look on her face when she's happy.

When I entered the livingroom Teddy was sitting with her feet propped up on the coffee-table.

"Hey Babe." I said as I sat down on the couch and gave Teddy a kiss.

"So do you want to tell me what you were having a fit over in here?" I asked propping my feet up next to her.

"Well, I was just sitting here enjoying myself and this delicious bowl of ice cream and pickles when I felt Melissa kick." Teddy smiled and placed my hand on her stomach. All was begining to be lost when I felt a tap on my hand. I

I swear that time stood still. That tap against my hand was like nothing I've ever felt.

Tears started to form in my eyes as I felt the tap repeat. When I looked up I saw that Teddy had tears in her eyes to to.

"It- It all feels real now. I mean I knew Melissa was coming and all but now that I feel her and it's like everything is falling into place. I have the best parents, a nice house, a little girl on the way, and a gorgeous fiancee'." I said as Teddy shot a look towards me.

"Spencer, we're not engaged." Teddy said looking at me funny.

A smile slid onto my face." Do you want to be?" I asked pulling out the ring I had gotten for her even before I found out about Melissa.

The look on Teddy's face was one of pure and utter shock as she looked from me to the ring and back to me. Her tears started to leak out of her eyes as she reached toward me and wrapped her arms around me as best as she could.

"Yes." Teddy breathed as she planted a kiss on my lips. My smiled was a thousand times bigger as I slid bthe rinf=g onto her finger and she laid in my arms.

The only thing missing now is our daughter.


End file.
